


Come back home

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Chapter 5x5, Derek vuelve, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche le recibía adornada de estrellas y los sonidos habituales del pequeño pueblo. A la distancia pudo percibir el aroma a manada, a casa y unión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back home

**Author's Note:**

> Porque mi cerebro en lugar de darme ideas para capítulos nuevos me las da para historias nuevas. Sé que no debería hacerlo pero quería compartir esto porque un poco de Sterek no le hace daño a nadie y porque extrañamos a Derek y ciertamente todos queríamos que algo así ocurriera.

La camioneta cruzo el letrero de “Bienvenido a Beacon Hills”.

La noche le recibía adornada de estrellas y los sonidos habituales del pequeño pueblo. A la distancia pudo percibir el aroma a manada, a casa y unión.

Derek giro el volante dirigiéndose al bloque de departamentos donde solía vivir. Cerca del bosque a unos cuantos kilómetros del instituto. 

Fue por eso que lo pudo percibir de entre todas las cosas.

Era el inconfundible olor de Stiles, pero era ese olor que siempre le llenaba las fosas nasales mareándole. Angustia.

Desvió su trayectoria en dirección a la escuela y al estacionarse fuera observo a su alrededor localizando el Jeep de Stiles, bajo del auto y con los sentidos en alerta camino a la puerta del instituto.

De pronto esta se abrió de golpe y Derek por auto reflejo dio un paso atrás preparando las garras. Stiles choco contra su pecho y cuando ambos fueron conscientes que se tenían en frente se miraron fijamente.

Stiles parecía más delgado y pálido de lo normal, el corazón le latía desaforado y el inconfundible aroma a la ansiedad le golpeó con fuerza.

-¿De…Derek?-pregunto confuso Stiles, mirando a todos lados y de arriba abajo al hombre frente a él que lentamente recupero su postura recta, pero aún alerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- rebatió el moreno estudiando el estado completo del castaño.

-No, más bien, ¿Tú que haces aquí?- increpó Stiles señalándole con el dedo indicé, ocultando los temblores de los nervios.

-Regrese- respondió únicamente encogiendo los hombros y entonces en seguida fue consciente de que la mano que le señalaba estaba ensangrentada, sin decir más tomó la muñeca de Stiles examinando con el olfato si tenía alguna herida.

-Derek, deja- pidió Stiles intentando vanamente soltarse.

-¿Qué paso Stiles?- interrogo el lobo sin dejarle, con la vista clavada en las orbes doradas, notando cada temblor y miedo en el cuerpo humano.

-Yo….nada…no es nada…-debatió aumentando los intentos de soltarse.

-Mientes- acuso Derek dando un paso más cerca de él, en dirección al interior del instituto, guiándose por el olor de la sangre que se expandía por todo el lugar haciendo un camino a la biblioteca, el cual Derek no dudo en seguir.

Stiles luchaba por soltarse e irse, alejarse del lobo y rogarle que salieran de ahí, no quería que Derek fuera testigo de lo que acababa de hacer. No quería que Derek supiera que había asesinado a alguien.

-Derek, en serio, no es nada, solo me lastime, y… ¿Derek?- llamó con un hilo de voz cuando el mayor abrió sin ningún esfuerzo la puerta de la biblioteca.

Derek miró a todos lados buscando la fuente de sangre, mientras detrás suyo Stiles ahogo un jadeo al mirar el salón tal y como él lo había encontrado antes de que Donovan le intentara matar y terminara atravesado por una barra de acero.

-Huele a sangre, pero no hay nada.- contemplo el lobo soltando al fin la mano de Stiles caminando con cuidado alrededor del lugar, indagando en los olores que desprendía la zona. Ansiedad, furia, nervios, miedo.

-Te…te dije que no era nada- acotó Stiles mojándose los labios controlando el temblor de sus manos pero no el frenesí dentro de su pecho.

-Stiles, dime que paso aquí- demando Derek girándose a mirar seriamente al humano.

-Joder Derek, desapareces durante meses, no respondes mis llamadas y ahora que se te da la gana pasarte a saludar solo exiges respuestas de cosas que no sé cómo explicarte- espetó Stiles, porque desviar el tema en esos momentos era lo mejor a decir que creía haber asesinado a alguien que ahora no estaba pero que Derek podía sentir con sus súper poderes lobunos.

-Stiles. Solo quiero saber que carajos paso aquí como para que estés apunto de tener un infarto, lo demás te lo diré luego, ahora solo quiero, necesito saber que tienes- explico, imploro, acercándose y colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Stiles tratando de calmarle un poco.

Stiles soltó un suspiro que sonó tan agónico como la voz que le acompaño después.

-Están pasando cosas raras y salen criaturas mutadas de cada arbusto, no sabemos que está ocurriendo y un tipo que amenazo con asesinar a mi padre me persiguió hasta aquí intentando comerse mis hermosas piernas, y no sé como pero pude defenderme y le mate…-musito lo último bajando la mirada- ahora resulta que su cuerpo no está y por un momento creía estar volviéndome loco, hasta que dijiste que lo sentías aquí, así que no entiendo como fue que su cuerpo desapareció y este lugar volvió a estar como si nada- termino desplomándose, soltando todo el aire que contenía su angustia.

Derek apretó un poco más los pulgares en los hombros del chico apretando la mandíbula. Todo lo que decía Stiles parecía ser más de lo que esperaba al regresar, pero en ese momento no se preocuparía por todo lo demás, lo que le interesaba era hacer que Stiles dejara de temblar y encontrar el cuerpo del supuesto cadáver.

-Stiles- su nombre le supo dulce y suave en los labios del hombre- te ayudare a buscarle, pero antes debemos ir a que te cambies y te relajes, si lo heriste como el olor a sangre en este lugar me indica que hiciste estoy seguro que no está muy lejos, así que vámonos de aquí- apuro inclinando un poco la cabeza para enfatizar sus palabras. Stiles asintió no muy convencido, pero el cansancio de la huida le estaba haciendo efecto.

Derek se encargó de estacionar el Jeep de Stiles detrás de un árbol porque “No Stiles, así de nervioso como estas puedes sufrir un accidente, así que no seas necio y súbete al auto”

 

*

 

La casa Stilinski estaba sola y oscura, Derek acompaño a Stiles a su habitación y después de verificar que estaba seguro salió dejándole un poco de privacidad.

Stiles agradeció en silencio al lobo que fue a verificar que nadie estuviera cerca, ningún peligro obviamente. Mientras tanto él se metió a la ducha quitándose un poco del peso que cargaban sus hombros.

Dejándose caer en el suelo de baldosas frías abrazo sus rodillas dejando salir los sollozos y el miedo. Los espasmos del llanto apoderándose de él. 

Deseo que Derek no pudiera escucharle, pero como siempre, no podía permitirse ese lujo y cuando menos lo sintió unas manos tibias y grandes tomaron sus brazos intentado levantarle, y cuando Stiles se negó moviendo la cabeza con desgana las manos fueron remplazadas por brazos y la sola idea de que Derek le viera desnudo logro que por fin alzara un poco la vista encontrándose con el rostro afligido del lobo, con los mechones de cabello mojado cubriendo su frente y su camisa húmeda por el chorro de la regadera.

Stiles dejó de lado el miedo por el alivio de que por fin Derek había vuelto y como un niño pequeño se dejó atrapar por el moreno en un abrazo que cubría todo su cuerpo desnudo, acunándole mientras no dejaba de murmurarle infinitos “Esta bien”, Tranquilo”, “Ya estoy aquí Stiles”

Derek se permitió respirar por un momento sabiendo que ahora debía proteger mucho más a Stiles. Derek se alegraba un poco haber vuelto a donde antes había sido su casa, donde tenía lo único por lo que valía la pena permanecer en ese lugar. Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, yo quería realmente que algo así pasara, pero a ese desgraciado de Jeff le gusta herirnos, así que mientras esto :D


End file.
